Perks
Perks improve your character stats or give you a special ability. Most perks you can choose by spending perk points - you receive one such point every time you level up. Some perks are obtainable by buying items, drinking potions or reading books. Additional perk points can be gained by investing in the Knowledge skill (exchanging skill points for perk points). Some perks can be chosen multiple times, each time further improving the effect of base perk. For example the perk "Empathy" has 3 levels - it slightly improves your companion's defense and attack damage. When you choose it a second time, your companion's defense and attack damage will increase further, etc. List of perks Note: if perk has several levels, requirements are listed in table, as they change for each new level of perk. Action pony 1-3 You never stay put, always rushing somewhere. You get 25 action points extra (to 75 initial points) in S.A.T.S. for every level of this ability. Requires: Adaptive metabolism Surprisingly, you adapted well to life in the toxic and irradiated Wasteland. You get +20% to radiation resistance, and also to resistance against toxic and corrosive substances. Requires: * Survival: 2 Alchemist Countless hours spent with a cauldron, a retort and a boiling cube brought their fruits! Now, when making potions, you receive two bottles of potion instead of one, consuming same amount of ingredients. Does not work on permanent effect potions. Requires: * Survival: 4 Applied robotics You know schematics for any robot by heart, and always aim at their weak points. You cause 20% more damage to robots and turrets. Requires: * Level: 6 * Science: 3 Ardent spirit 1-5 A magical potion strengthened the connection between you and the elemental forces of nature. Your attack spells power is increased by 5% for each level of this ability. Requires: * Drink Elemental potion * Magic: 3 (to craft) Armor enhancement 1-2 You know how to improve your armor and make it fit perfectly, thus increasing its battle qualities. To do this you require workbench and proper materials. The second level of this perk allows you to further enhance your armor for one more time. Requires: Armored hide You lost count of bullets being shot at you. This made you tougher, your bullet resistance is permanently increased by 15%. Requires: * Level: 10 * Firearms: 2 Battle mage 1-3 You are so used to using attack magic in battles, that it almost does not tire you. With each level of this ability, you spend less magical energy on combat spells. -20%, -35% and -50%, respectively. Requirements: Bullet Dodger 1-3 Enemies will have a hard time trying to hit you. You evasion bonus increased by +15% per level. Requires: Child of radiation Radiation does not kill you, but only makes you stronger. The higher your radiation level, the fewer injuries you get. Also, radiation cannot reduce your health by more than 80%. Requires: * Survival: 5 Cold-blooded You keep calm during a fight and prefer systematic shooting or a tactical retreat to rushing headlong into battle. Accuracy bonus when firing while standing still (+30% by default) is multiplied by 1.5, and accuracy loss from shooting behind your back (-40% by default) is halved. Only affects shooting without using S.A.T.S. Requires: * Level: 6 * Firearms or Energy weapons: 3 Combat stimulators You have studied medicine well and you know how to turn yourself into a death machine with help of the chemicals. Effects from substances such as Mint-als, Buck, Dash, Rage, Med-X, are amplified. At the same time, the chances for getting addicted to them are reduced 2-fold. Requires: * Medicine: 5 Commando You are absolutely sure that there is no weapon better than assault rifle. And you sure know how to get the best from it. Your assault rifles and a minigun cause more damage by 3 points per each bullet. Requires: * Firearms: 3 Cool hacker You are such a cool hacker, that even security systems provide you with additional attempts for picking a password (5 instead of 3)! Requires: * Level: 10 * Science: 3 Crazy farmer Your favorite weapon - a shotgun, with that you are ready to protect yourself and your property either from raiders, bandits or a darn army of dragons! All your shotguns get +15 armor piercing effect and +25% knockback effects. Requires: * Firearms: 2 Critical luck 1-5 Zebra potion enhanced your luck. You gain +2% to chance of critical hit for each level of this ability. Requires: * Drink Potion of Fortune * Survival: 5 (to craft) Danger zone The blast radius for any explosives you use increases by 25%. Requires: * Explosives: 3 Deadly criticals When you get lucky on a battlefield, your enemy can sure feel the difference! You get +50% to critical damage with any weapon Requires: * Level: 20 Dielectric Due to some features of your organism, electricity and lightning cause you 20% less damage. Requires: * Magic: 2 Diamond skeleton 1-5 Zebra potion fortified your bones. Now you get 5% less injuries with each level of this ability. Requires: * Drink Potion of fortitude * Survival: 3 (to craft) Disintegration All your laser and plasma weapons get a 5% chance to disintegrate target - that is to completely annihilate it with a single shot (the weapon becomes about 20% cooler), providing the target has no more health left than 10 times of the weapon`s damage. Requires: * Level: 15 * Energy weapons: 5 Double jump With help of telekinesis, you can jump once in mid-air. The height of this second jump depends on the skill level of telekinesis. Requires: * Complete the tutorial Duelist You are not a fan of big and heavy weapons. Your choice - pistols and revolvers, and you sure know how to use them. All your handguns (including automatic) get +25% accuracy bonus, and they consume 25% less action points in S.A.T.S. Requires: * Firearms: 1 Empathy 1-3 A special psychological connection with your companion gives him new strength. With each level of this ability, the defense and attack of your companion significantly increase. Requires: Enemy of the Unity You learned something special about fighting with alicorns. Now you deal them 15% more damage. Requires: * Complete the quest Library and read the reward book "The mysterious power of alicorns" Entomologist You always showed interest to insects, spiders and other arthropods, and you learned their weaknesses. You cause 40% more damage to radscorpions, radroaches, bloadsprites and similar creatures. Requires: * Science: 1 ERS User You almost died, but got saved by MAS Emergency Rescue System. Perk desn't give anything - it's simply a counter of how many times you died. Expert sapper When it comes to mines and minefields, you have no equal. The mines you install are 25% more powerful, and in addition, your mines do not detonate from nearby explosions. Requires: * Explosives: 4 Explosions fan Even though you like to explode stuff, you don`t forget about safety. Any explosion causes you 25% less damage . Requires: * Level: 6 * Explosives: 3 Fire resistance Fire inflicts 25% less damage to you. Also decreases a chance for you to be set on fire. Requires: * Level: 5 * Energy weapons: 2 Friendly Fire You always know how to throw a grenade or shoot a grenade launcher so that you are not personally affected by the explosion. With this ability, you receive only 25% of the damage from your own explosives, including its special varieties. Requires: * Explosives: 5 * Survival: 3 Grenader You learned to supply all grenades with an advanced sensor, so that now they explode right after hitting an enemy! (To use ordinary grenades, hold Shift when throwing) Requires: * Explosives: 4 Hard grip You learned to hold the weapon with telekinesis so that there is less impact from recoil (-80%). Now you can sustain burst fire longer without fear of losing a target. This also increases the accuracy of assault rifles by 15%. Requires: * Firearms: 4 * Telekinesis: 3 Infiltrator You learn to be more careful when picking locks. In case of failure, pin break twice less often, and lock is damaged 25% less. Requires: * Lockpicking: 2 Intuition 1-5 Zebra potion strengthened your intuition. You gain +5% to evasion bonus for each level of this ability. Requires: * Drink Elixir of Intuition * Survival: 4 (to craft) Iron skin Trainings with melee weapons gave great results. Now you are harder to get wounded with sharp items. Resistance to cutting damage increased by 25%. Requires: * Melee: 1 Jumper "It`s not very far, just move your little rump. You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump!" Now you can jump half a meter higher! Requires: * Level: 8 * Sneak: 3 Hawk eye 1-5 Zebra potion augmented your nervous system and sharpened your sight. It increases shooting accuracy 5% per each level of this ability. Requires: * Drink Potion of concentration * Survival: 5 (to craft) Laser show Laser weapons are your favorites. You know how to handle it so that it causes 15% more damage. Requires: * Energy weapons: 2 Lifegiver 1-40 Your health became stronger! (+5 per ability level) Requires: * Drink Potion of life Light step You are always watchful and careful. You never activate a trap or pressure plate, and enemy mines are triggered with a delay. Requires: * Level: 12 * Sneak: 4 * Explosives: 2 Long-term effect Your medical knowledge helps you use combat chemistry properly. It now works for you 2 times longer. Requires: * Medicine: 3 Master of telekinesis The range of your telekinetic grasp is increased. Also, now you can lift and perform other telekinetic actions with objects that are out of your sight. Requires: * Level: 15 * Telekinesis: 4 Math logic 1-2 You calibrated your PipBuck so that now any attack in S.A.T.S. consumes 15% less action points. Requires: Melee Master You have mastered the cold steel to perfections. The attack speed of any melee weapon (except chainsaw and similar) is increased by 15%. Requires: * Melee: 5 Might of Earth 1-5 Zebra potion improved your reflexes and increased aggression. You deal 5% more melee damage for each level of this ability. Requires: * Drink Potion of might * Survival: 4 (to craft) Mighty kick Damage from your bare-hoof kicks is increased by 50%. Now you can break sturdy and reinforced doors with your hind legs and stun enemies for a short period of time. Requires: * Level: 1 Mighty spirit 1-30 Your magical power reserve is increased! (+20 per ability level) Requires: * Drink Potion of spirit Military anatomy You know pony anatomy so well, that you always aim at vital organs. You cause 15% more damage to raiders and other equine enemies. Requires: * Level: 10 * Medicine: 4 One shot You are a sharpshooter that doesn`t waste a single bullet. All your hunting and sniper rifles get +20% to chance of critical damage. Requires: * Firearms or Energy weapons: 4 Perforator Let's make some holes in 'em! Your heavy machine guns receive +20 armor-piercing properties, and their bullet spread is halved. Requires: * Firearms: 5 Piercing strike Any armor has weak spots and you know it very well. Any stubbing-cutting weapon (like knives, swords, axes and spears) gets +25 armor-piercing effect. Requires: * Melee: 3 Plasma greetings You love to turn enemies into puddles of slime with plasma weapons. You even learned to deal with its drawbacks, so that now your plasma weapons are 25% more accurate, and plasma reaches target 50% faster. Requires: * Energy weapons: 3 Purifier You believe that the Wasteland must be cleansed of monsters and mutated beasts. You cause 20% more damage to feral ghouls and mutants. Requires: * Survival: 3 Pyromaniac You love to set things on fire since you were little, your favorite smell is of petroleum, and your favorite hobby - watch enemies turn into ashes. Any weapon causing fire damage (including grenades) becomes 25% more powerful. Requires: * Energy weapons: 3 Quick reload You reload weapons twice quicker than before. It is a great advantage - less chance to get killed while you desperately try to reload. Requires: * Firearms or Energy weapons: 2 Rapid metabolism Your body adsorbs and converts chemicals much faster than average, therefore healing potions become 10% more effective and restore health 2.5 times faster. Requires: * Medicine: 1 Recycling You optimized all your weapons that use various batteries to consume less energy. With a 25% probability each shot from such a weapon will be free, that is, it will not consume the battery charge. Requires: * Energy Weapons: 4 Reliable armor Due to the fact that you always carefully look after your armor, it serves you 20% longer. That allows to save considerably on its repair. Requires: * Repair: 4 Roamer of the wild plains You learned to survive among wild animals and monsters. You get +20% to protection against bites and scratches, stings and spikes and so on, and suffer 10% less from wounds and poisoning. Requires: * Survival: 3 Run 'n Gun You learned to aim more accurately even while running or from inconvenient position. Accuracy loss while running (-50% by default) and in a jump or from a ladder (-30% default) are halved. Only affects shooting without using S.A.T.S. Requires: * Level: 4 * Firearms or Energy weapons: 2 Scavenger You throw nothing away. To that extent, that it is hard to enter your room without breaking legs. On the other hoof, you get additional weapon fragments each time you find a weapon that you already have, and also find more useful (in your personal opinion) garbage. Requires: * Repair: 2 Scrounger You are always a little more lucky than other hunters for valuable junk. You will find more cartridges and explosives in containers. Requires: * Lockpicking: 4 Security expert You understand automatic security systems like none other. From any terminal controlling the turrets, you can not just simply turn them off, but reconfigure them so that they begin attacking your opponents. Meanwhile you get all experience from the turret's kills. Requires: * Science: 4 Self-levitation 1-2 You can self-levitate. To do this, press and hold Space while in air. Press move buttons ADWS to move yourself sideways, ascend or descend. At the second level of this ability the consumption of magic will decrease, and the time and range of flight increase. Requires: Size matters You are a fan of veery big guns! You got so used to them that you barely notice their weight. Requires: * Level: 10 Soldier's luck 1-3 Good luck always follows you on a battlefield. Your critical damage chance is increased by 5% for every level of this perk. Requires: Stamina Life in the harsh conditions of the wasteland increased your endurance. Now in combat you can run and jump longer without experiencing fatigue. Stamina consumption for running and jumping during battle is reduced by 40%. Requires: * Survival: 1 Strong immunity 1-5 Zebra potion improved natural defense systems of your body. You get +5% resistance to poisoning, bleeding and radiation for each level of this ability. Requires: * Drink Immunity potion * Survival: 1 (to craft) Stone wall You got so used to being hit with heavy stuff, now it just tickles. Resistance to blunt weapons increased by 25%. Requires: * Melee weapons: 2 Stunning strike Any blunt weapon (like a bat, a crowbar or a sledgehammer) gets a chance to stun enemy for three seconds. Its` knockback effect is also increased by 25%. Requires: * Melee weapons: 4 Teleportation You receive an ability to instantly move between places. To use it press and hold Q while the spell charges, then release to perform teleportation. To cancel already charged spell press LMB. You must see the point of arrival. Consumes quite a lot of magical energy. Requires: * Level: 12 * Magic: 4 Treasure hunter 1-2 You have a habit of searching through every trash can on your way, hence you always find more caps and pre-War bits. Requires: Wastelands economics Your talents as en economist contribute to the development of trade. All traders start importing more ammunition, medicine and other popular goods. Also a travelling trader with rare goods begins visiting the "Prancing pony" camp. Requires: * Barter: 3 Weapon maintenance You always clean and oil your weapons, and in return they never let you down in a critical moment. A probability that a worn weapon misfires is greatly diminished, even though it`s damage and accuracy still decrease. Requires: * Repair: 2 Wind walk 1-5 Zebra potion strengthened your muscles and increased stamina capacity. You receive +5% to running speed and fatigue resistance for each level of this ability. Requires: * Drink Potion of vivacity * Survival: 2 (to craft) Zero point magical field manipulator 1-2 Not only you are able to move objects with telekinesis, but also you can make them plummet through the air! To do that, press E when levitating an object. You can try to hit an enemy with a heady box or smash him against a wall. Second level of this perk allows you to throw objects even faster and further. Keep in mind - pushing heavy objects rapidly burns your magical power. Requires: Zombie Exterminator You've learned a lot about the anatomy of ghouls, and therefore inflict them 10% more damage. Requirements: * Read Velvet Remedy diary, found in Camp (trial). Perk requirements table Hint: * means firearms OR magical energy weapons (don't need to have both). Category:Perks